


I Made A Mistake

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Post Break Up, Regret, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader gets a message from a regretful Leonard, months after they broke up.





	I Made A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the reposts. I'm going to delete the old reader inserts collection and from now on, any that I post will be new works. I have another Pike/Reader in the works, so watch out for that!!

#48 "I made a mistake" Bones/Reader

"Y/N, please don't delete this without hearing me say how sorry I am. I made a mistake--a horrible mistake and I apologize. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I hope in time you won't hate me as much. I was a coward and I'll regret it the rest of my life. The Enterprise is awfully lonely without you and Jim is still mad at me for costing him a fantastic officer.  
Well, that's all I had to say. Bye, darlin."

Tears were streaming from your eyes as the message ended and you shut off your PADD with a renewed ache. A full two months after the breakup and he just now apologized, ripping the healing scars on your heart back open all over again. 

It had been wonderful while it lasted, your romance with the gruff, but caring doctor, but unfortunately, the two of you discovered you were on totally different pages when it came to the possibility of commitment. 

You'd thought four years of dating wasn't rushing things, so when you broached the subject of the possibility of more, you didn't expect to be shut down as fast as he did.

When you suggested it again, during the five year mission, he'd accused you of being pushy and declared his firm intention of never marrying again. That had led to the end of the relationship and a transfer off the Enterprise. 

You'd asked yourself over and over why you'd had to go and ruin things, but Christine had firmly assured you you were not to blame. 

"You made it pretty clear what your intentions were a year ago and it's his mistake for thinking you were suddenly fine with the status quo. Leonard doesn't seem to get that most people aren't Jocelyn." 

It hurt that you hadn't been able to change his mind, but his regrets seemed genuine and he sounded rather haunted in the message.

"Now you're sorry, Len," you muttered, wandering to the fridge to get out a pint of cookie dough ice cream. "Two months too late."


End file.
